Fleeting
by oreobabez
Summary: Things have changed since the former High Priestess, Neferet, had been killed for good. There is something new starting to awaken, which is going to cause even more problems for Zoey Redbird, who had become the new High Priestess. Haruhi is meant to be a vampyre, but there is more to it than just that. Rated for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Dialogue in **bold** is said in English. Any other dialogue said is in Japanese.

Chapter One

Zoey's POV

Things haven't felt normal for the last few months. It was almost as if killing Neferet brought forth a new wave of dangers. We had to be on our toes at all costs. I, on the other hand, had became the High Priestess of the Tulsa, Oklahoma House of Night.

Tonight, I had a rather short meeting with one of my friends, who just so happened to be a tracker. He was getting ready to leave on a trip to Japan to pick up a new person. He handed me an envelope and encouraged me to open it. Of course, he knew who it was already.

I could only stare at the paper inside. It really couldn't be, right? _She_ was going to be coming to Tulsa. My best friend who had moved to Japan once she knew that I had became a vampyre. Haruhi Fujioka. Of course, we still kept in touch whenever possible. But, by Nyx, what is going on? I wanted to join in on going to meet her personally.

**"Say, Eric, would you mind if I also come along on this trip to Japan? This person had been a friend of mine and I don't think that I could wait to see her until she gets here in a few days."** I asked curiously.

**"What about your duties as a High Priestess? You need to choose a new student soon to begin mentoring anyways."** Eric responded calmly.

**"Most of them can wait. As long as the students are by an adult vampyre they won't need me for a couple days. So, I can come. After all, I'll only be gone for three days tops if we have to stay there. But, hopefully she will come with us willingly and we can be back here before the second day. When are you having to leave?"** I asked Eric again.

**"Tomorrow. I can sense her hormones starting to change from here. Now, finding out where she would be would be the next problem."** Eric muttered.

**"Not to worry about that Eric. I know the two places she generally is. First place is at the school known as Ouran Private Academy. The other place is at an apartment complex. I want to go to the apartment complex first when we get to Japan. I need to speak with her father, then we can deal with Haruhi. Can we leave tonight so that we are there tomorrow?"** I spoke lowly.

**"That could be arranged. I presume you wish to have an hour's time to call your circle in to give them the gist of what is going on?"** Eric told me.

**"Basically. Not to mention to pack something other than this robe."** I told him just before I dismissed him to go do the same. In that time, I had reached out with telepathy to each of my circle members to let them know that I was going to be out of the country for a few days on business. I politely reminded them to keep an eye out on the students. If anyone needed anything, to call me. If someone was changing, talk to Dragon. After all, he had done those ceremonies so many times, he would know what to do anyways. I had to tell them that there would not be any Dark Daughters and Sons meeting for the next couple nights too. I would let them all know when we could have one.

That took about half an hour's worth of communicating, so I took off to my quarters so that I could pack a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for when we landed. I also added in the special tattoo concealer to my bag, on top of all my other accessories. Twenty minutes after the end of the communication, I was back down at the front doors, waiting for Eric to show up. He showed up five minutes after I did. From there, we took a car that had tinted windows to the airport and onto the chartered plane from the Tulsa House of Night.

Haruhi's POV

Ugh! I don't know what has been going on with me lately. I have been feeling a bit sluggish. Much like I generally do whenever I have a cold. I really hoped that was not going to be the case. Maybe I could talk to Dad to see if there was anything I could get for this wannabe cold.

I found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. Unfortunately, I wasn't feeling very hungry that morning either. Which was extremely unusual.

"Um, Dad. Do we happen to have cold medicine to stop a cold from happening?" I asked him.

He turned around to look at me and could do nothing but stare for a few minutes. I knew I looked like crap already, and I wasn't about to want to hear it.

"Honey, you don't look so swell. Are you sure you want to go to school today?" My father asked.

"Dad, I need to go in order to keep up my grades for this scholarship I am on, remember? I guess I will have to do without it. I will talk to you later, Dad!" I waved as I rushed out of my apartment complex to get to school.

The sun really hurt my eyes, even if the day was also slightly cloudy. Curses to not being able to afford a pair of simple sunglasses. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I picked up my pace a bit more than I was used to so that I could get to the school a lot quicker.

The day wore on, and I was really starting to feel horrid. I should have took my dad's advice to stay home. Oh well, too late now. I would have to suffer through club time too, before I managed to be able to go home. Club was closed for today, for some strange reason. Perhaps the twins had ran ahead of me again to let the others know. But, I was grateful.

I hadn't been there long, trying to get why we were closed for today out of my senpais. They claimed that we needed to have a cosplay meeting. Though, just as we were about to start the meeting, a boy possibly a year older than I, burst through the door.

"Haruhi Fujioka, Night has chosen thee!" After that phrase, my head hurt even worse, though my cold symptoms suddenly had disappeared.

"Ha~ru~hi! It has been awhile since I last saw you!" A girlish voice rang out. I couldn't place it quite yet, considering that my head still hurt like hell.

"Um, who are you and why did you say such a corny line?" I more than pointedly asked the male, while trying to figure out the other female. Her features looked familiar, yet they were that of a stranger's to me yet.

"It's just the way we mark our people. My name is Eric Night. I am here with our High Priestess." The boy named Eric was saying before I cut him off.

"High Priestess..Meaning…**Zoey! It really has been too long. Congratulations on finally becoming High Priestess!**" I squealed as I made my way to where the girl was before giving her a giant hug.

"Haru-chan, you know English?" Honey-senpai asked. I forgot that everyone in the room currently with me also knew some English.

"Why didn't you" Hikaru started.

"Tell us?" Kaoru finished.

"Yes, Honey-senpai, I know English. It's one of my native tongues, actually. The other being Japanese. As for why I didn't tell you, you didn't ask nor did the need ever arise. **Zoey, do you have anything for a migraine? I was wondering about cold medicines too, but those symptoms disappeared rapidly once I got this marking that I won't see for awhile yet.**" I replied to my senpai and friends before I had switched back to English for Zoey. Though, I had spoke too soon since I had a cough rake my body.

"**Haruhi, you really should come back with us tonight. You need to be inside the school. Come along now. Actually, give me a second. We need to cover up that tattoo away from the other human's eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haruhi's POV

It had been a long fourteen hour flight from the Narita airport in Japan to the airport in Tulsa, Oklahoma. From the time I belted myself in, to roughly eight hours later, I had slept. Now, I had decided to actually wake up and see if I couldn't find out a bit more about what I was slowly becoming. However, when I looked over to where my new High Priestess was, I found out that she was still asleep. I sighed. So much for my questions to ask at this moment. So, I decided to look around the plane a bit more. Or about as much as the third floor, which was what I was on right now.

I got up to stretch a bit, and walked about the third floor of the plane for five minutes. I had to admit, this plane was a bit more luxurious than any of the Host Club's planes that I had been on. There was an arcade room, at least three bedrooms that had en suite bathrooms that included Jacuzzi tubs and marble counter tops in each one, a kitchen with everything being state of the art. Even the attendants on the plane were all very professional. The phrase that ultimately flitted through my head, and it was often used to describe my friends in the Host Club as well, was 'damn rich bastards'.

Once I had returned from my small trip of touring the third floor, I noticed that the male vampyre who had came to mark me was sitting at a table. _Perhaps I could ask him what this is all about? I'm sure he would know something about this._ I thought to myself as I walked over to him.

"So, Erik-senpai, could you possibly tell me what in the blazes is going on? Why was I marked? Why do I have to come to Tulsa? What exactly is a vampyre?" I rambled on before I had to halt any other questions that probably could have spilled out of my mouth.

"You know, you probably could drop the senpai honorific. I know that you are probably accustomed to it, but you are coming to America, where we don't use that stuff. So, Erik will do just fine. As far as what I can tell you about what a vampyre is, I am afraid that you will have to wait until you are able to learn about that in class. Second, you had to come to Tulsa because the House of Night in Japan was full and nowhere near where you presently resided, though soon we hope to rectify that. We have more people from Japan coming in within the month, so we may have to open a new House of Night soon anyways. But my guess as to why you came to Tulsa's House of Night was due to your previous relationship with our High Priestess, Zoey. As for what is going on, you were marked by our Goddess, Nyx. Why? I don't know. Our Goddess must have her own motives for marking you as one of her own children. Does all of that satisfy you?" Erik responded. He had turned towards me while he was speaking.

"That does satisfy majority of my curiosity, thank you Erik. One last question. We have a school to attend?" I replied back once more.

"As much as it is hard to believe, Haruhi, even vampyres have to attend school. However the House of Night is a vampyre finishing school, which will mean that you will learn all about what it is to become a vampyre. Everyone starts out at a third former when they are newly marked. This is equivalent to what is known as a freshman in regular schools. When we get to our House of Night, I will have to give you our handbook." Zoey said while walking up to the duo.

"Thank you, Zoey. Or am I supposed to call you High Priestess?" I asked my former childhood friend.

"You can call me whichever you prefer. Also, you have the option to rename yourself as well if you want." Zoey smiled.

"Then, I shall continue to call you Zoey. As for my name, I would like to keep everything the same. Being called what I had been prior to my marking." I replied.

"Then you shall remain as Haruhi Fujioka. Nyx welcomes you." Zoey said with a giant grin on her face.

"High Priestess, I am terribly sorry to bother you at this time, but the plane is getting ready to make it's descent. We need to make a quick stop at the O'hare airport in Chicago in order to do a final maintenance check before we can arrive home. We are terribly sorry for this inconvenience, High Priestess." An attendant from the cockpit area came to bear the news. I noticed that she didn't look at anyone in the eyes. I had a feeling that she didn't want to be the bearer of this type of news. I saw Zoey nod before taking a seat somewhere, and the attendant left. Deciding to follow suit, I sat down in a chair that also happened to be nearby.

Twenty minutes worth of descending and another ten minutes before they would allow us to get off the plane later, not to mention the whole fact that we had to spend five minutes covering up our tattoos with some weird foundation stuff, was I finally able to get off the plane. I looked around very briefly. It was crowded, but that didn't matter really. However, the one thing that really felt off to me was the fact that I was in a new country. How had this happened unless I had a passport? I decided to ask Zoey about that too. "Zoey, can I ask you something?"

Zoey turned to look at me. "I thought that we went over this. You can ask me anything. Whether it is as a student talking to her High Priestess or mentor, or as a friend."

"I know that Zoey. This question only just came to me a moment ago. But, the question I was wondering how I got out of Japan if I don't have a passport?" I asked.

"You did have a passport when you and I were friends. However, by some awkward miracle, your passport landed with me and not with you. I don't know how. I was going to return it last year when I was originally going to plan a surprise visit, but then I had so much on my plate after I had been marked myself with the school and trying to defeat majority of the evil that was around that I didn't get that luxury. I was going to come for a visit this year, but then I read that you were getting marked yourself. So, that provided everything. Now, I believe this is what you wanted." Zoey finished while she handed me a passport. It had my dual citizenship papers inside. I took it with acceptance. Shortly after that, I knew that I had to make a phone call to a certain Shadow King.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

It had already been a full day since Haruhi had left the club, regardless of how much she still owed on her debt. Not that I could do anything about that particular cause. If she ever came back, she would be owing more than that though. I had long ago figured out that I had feelings for the certain female host, yet I was unsure how I was going to exactly declare myself to her. I knew that a couple of my friends also had feelings for the female host, but whenever an Ootori wanted something, he would get it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I went back to calculating the club's finances. We were losing money today since Haruhi was not here. Someone probably could have made up a story about how Haruhi wasn't feeling well, but no one ever did. It wasn't our problem after all. All I did tell Haruhi's customers was that he was currently unavailable for the time being. They were awfully disappointed and told me that they probably wouldn't be returning until our Natural Host was back. In any case, I wished that was soon. If only she would call.

By some strange coincidence when I thought that, my cell phone suddenly rang. I looked at the caller id. Haruhi. She had impeccable timing to where my thoughts were concerned. Grumbling slightly, I flipped open my phone to answer it. "Hello Haruhi. What is it that you need?"

"Kyoya-senpai! I am so glad I caught you now rather than later. However, I am only phoning really quick to apologize. I don't have a whole lot of time, since I have to get back on the plane again in the next five minutes." Haruhi said in a bit of a rush.

"Apologize for what?" I tried to play dumb a bit, but I did have a feeling I knew what was coming.

"For having to leave you guys at such short notice. I am not sure what exactly has happened or why all of this did happen to me. However, for the time being, would you mind telling my customers that I had to take a trip in order to take care of a few family members for me please?" Haruhi asked, once again in a semi-rush.

"I can do that, but it will cost you more onto your debt. You do realize that? Without you here, our figures have dropped. Both in terms of customers as well as profit." I smirked.

"Senpai, I don't care if you add it to my debt. I don't know if I am going to be attending school in Tulsa for the next four years or if I will be able to leave earlier and come back to Japan. Anyways, I have to get back on the plane to make it the rest of the journey. Make sure the others in the club behave and take care of themselves. You are also included, since I know how much you like to work. Good bye senpai." Haruhi stated before she hung up the phone.

'At least she wanted to talk to me and not anyone else.' I thought with a smirk.

"Kyo-chan, who was that on the phone?" Honey bounced up to me.

"That was Haruhi. She wanted me to try to tell her customers that she was just going on a small trip to take care of some family. Wished I had known that earlier than now though, as her guests have already left." I sighed.

"It's ok Kyo-chan. If anything, you could find a few of them tomorrow. I know that a couple of them are third graders so Takashi and I can tell those ones. The twins probably could tell those that are in their class for you as well. So, that would make your job a bit easier, as all you would have to do is tell the ones in yours and Tama-chan's class. Ok? Did Haru-chan say anything else?" Honey's loli-shota personality was in place when he had asked the last question. He was a bit eager as well as to what else our female host had said.

Kyoya couldn't resist the eyes that Honey had, which lead to the Shadow King telling the extra bit. "She did tell us to take care of ourselves while she isn't here. She doesn't know if it will be the full four years or if she'll be able to come back earlier. I had a faint idea that she wanted to tell me more, but she had to leave after giving me that message."

"I hope that Haru-chan can come back earlier. Or, if we can go there to visit her sometime. Right, Takaahi?" Honey stated, while asking his cousin.

"Ah." Came the mono syllable response from the taller cousin. Unfortunately, the idiotic blond Host Club king had taken that time to dismiss his own guests for the day, and had only caught the last bit of what our small senior student had said.

"Mon ami! Why didn't you say something about making plans to go see our daughter sooner?! Since club time is officially over now, we will have an emergency meeting to discuss Operation: Visit Haruhi in America!" Tamaki stated boldly in a half screech in my ears. I sighed. I hoped I could delay this trip until next weekend. My father had plans for this weekend that involved the whole family.

"Tamaki, we will have to postpone the meeting until Monday. I am required to be at home as quickly as possibly tonight, as my father has plans for the family all weekend. I do not dare defy his orders. You three are not to do anything until we convene on Monday!" I barked out before I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. On the way, I called a trusted maid to ask if she could clean the club room for me. She was willing to do so. I told her that I would be arriving home shortly where I would give her my key in order to lock up later.

* * *

Haruhi's POV (again)

We had finally arrived to our final destination, the Tulsa House of Night. It looked like an ancient castle, but then again it was something like that. As I had been told on the way from Chicago to Tulsa. Zoey had always been kind to me when we had lived around the same area of Broken Arrow before I had moved about three years ago. So, it really wasn't that surprising when Zoey started to lead me around the school. She was saying how she wished that her mentor had actually taken the time to show her each of the classrooms she would be using before her classes had actually began the following day.

Each room was remotely similar to the previous ones. Their contents were just slightly different. Candles for a Spells and Rituals in one room. In another, various books about famous plays, though the ones that really caught my eyes were all the Shakespearean ones. They had all sorts of different books, like MacBeth, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night, and Julius Caesar. It took a lot of will to tear myself away from just picking up one of those books and reading it.

A few more rooms, and a different set of items in each room were viewed as well. Finally, we reached another room. I thought that it would be just another classroom, but when Zoey opened the door, it was void of all desks. From my memory, I recalled that it resembled a lot like the dojo that my two senpai-tachi's (who I was starting to miss already) used for kendo and karate. There were mats down all across the room. A mirror lined the wall that ran flush with the door. But, aside from that, it didn't have anything else out of the ordinary. Well, except for the lack of students in the room.

"As all vampyres, students or adults, are required to do some sort of physical exercise, this is one of our most common forms. Of course, you are broken up according to your years of course. Fencing, as this exercise is often called, is lead by our lead fencing instructor Dragon Lankford." Zoey said. However, no sooner had she said the name, was the gentleman there in front of us. How did he do that?!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wah! Sorry for the long delay. Life has been butting into my writing time a lot lately. I am going to keep this REALLY short and let you get on with the chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter Three

Dragon's POV

I had heard that our High Priestess had gone out to fetch our newest student, but I hadn't expected her to be back within 48 hours. I thought that she would probably be back tomorrow at the earliest. So, I was slightly surprised to hear her voice in my fencing room, explaining to our newest student about how all vampyres were supposed to exercise on a daily basis. I thought that I would take this time to walk up to the two girls. I must have frightened the new student a bit just after my approach. I noticed she also raked her eyes over my appearance, as if trying to memorize them.

"Our High Priestess is correct. Fencing is a common way to exercise, but it also equalizes any advantages that males may have over females. This is also a sport in which we can compete in using foils." I started to say.

"Haruhi, this is Professor Dragon Lankford. He is our Fencing instructor."

"Is Fencing in America similiar to Kendo in Japan then? I was just looking at what you guys call foils, and they look an awful lot like the shinais in Japan aside from the foils being metal and the shinais being bamboo. Also, the name is Haruhi Fujioka." The student stated with a smile.

"Ah. They are somewhat the same, but I would have to say that Fencing is a bit more complex. Looking at the instruments, Metal would win out over the wood if you were using the bamboo shinai. Next, are the movements. Kendo, you just need to try and whack your opponent, while in Fencing you are trying to actually pierce the person. So, Fencing requires you to use more lunges and such that we will teach you when you start your classes. Last but not least, is the hand component. With Kendo, you need two hands on your shinai. With Fencing, you only need one. Does that clear it up for you, Ms. Fujioka?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Haruhi bowed to me slightly.

"You are very welcome. And, also, welcome to the Tulsa House of Night Haruhi Fujioka." I smiled in return.

"Thank you for your time tonight, Professor Lankford. Blessed be." Zoey said.

"Blessed be, High Priestess Zoey Redbird and Haruhi Fujioka." I replied to each of the two people, then walked off to finish the last remnants of work that I had left.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

We had finally just left the Fencing room, and were heading out the doors to the dormitories. I knew that I had to ask Zoey the question. "Zoey, will I learn about saying 'Blessed be' during the course of my time of being a vampyre?"

The reply was very short and it was a simple yes. However, at this point, we had reached the doors to the dormitory. This was where Zoey turned to me. "Unfortunately, I really do need to get back to my room. I am terribly sorry that I can not take you to your room. I will see if I can get another one of the girls to do so. Also, they will take you to the dining hall, as it should almost be time to eat. Usually, classes will commence right after, but you have been excused in order to rest and what not after the long trip here. Your schedule should be in your room as well."

"Thank you Zoey. For all that you have done today." I murmured before the door opened.

"Hello there Aphrodite. This here is Haruhi Fujioka. She's our newest student here at the House of Night. I want you to make sure she feels extremely welcomed here. And, could you also show her up to her room for me please and thank you?"

The girl in front of me nodded her head once and I soon stepped into the dormitories. We talked slightly, but the conversation was mainly centered around the things inside the building and not about us. In the kitchen, I found out that there was absolutely no ramen. What a pity. I quite liked the stuff. But, instead, there was much healthier stuff.

It turned out that I was sharing a room with Aphrodite anyways, so at least I had someone I knew right off the bat. Her room looked just like one of the Host Club's rooms. I silently groaned. Damn this rich people!

-One and a half weeks later-

I had just finished getting myself ready for the school day ahead of me. Last week, I had attended my first ritual for the Dark Daughters and Sons. Got to say, I actually didn't mind it. However, it was during those dreaming moments that had started to scare me a bit. I had been dreaming of rituals, it seems. The fact that they were the same rituals that were presented within the next three days freaked me out. I thought that it was just a scary coincidence, but when it had happened again two nights ago, I figured it would be time to tell someone.

Last night's dream took me back to Japan though. The specific place? Ouran Academy. The type? It was a casting ritual, yet I was the only one who cast it. However, tonight, I was going to be talking to Zoey about what had been going on. Which I really had to hurry and get to her office.

I basically ran to her office and knocked our special knock. It was one from our childhood. I heard Zoey grant me entrance.

"Good evening High Priestess Zoey!" I exclaimed.

"Good evening, Haruhi. Now, pray tell me why you were so insistent on meeting me tonight?" Zoey asked me.

"It happened again! I had another dream. It was awfully blurry and vague, but I thought that I would still tell you nonetheless. I have this feeling that there will be bits and pieces given to me over the next couple weeks, as there seems to be many parts for me to play from the way everything was spinning." I replied.

"I see. As the pieces unblur themselves, continue to let me know. You should also document everything. Was there anything else you needed?" My friend asked.

"I will let you know. And, there was one other thing. Could you send an invitation for that Meet the Parent thing to my father? I want to ensure that he is able to make it here. There's a few questions that I would love to ask him." I asked my friend in return.

"I can do that. I haven't seen Papa-san in a few years. I will personally pay for his ticket if I have to as well." Zoey said.

In some ways, I would be glad to have my dad back. This life where no host club was bothering me was starting to get just a tad bit, and dare I say it, boring? I was really starting to miss them. But then again I wouldn't be missing them for very long, if my dreams were any indication. Though, I also began to worry, considering I had just got use to staying up during the middle of the night. How was I supposed to go back to being able to sleep during the night and staying up during the day? I had no idea, but I was getting to be pretty sure that these ritual dreams would tell me how.


End file.
